Lia
Summary Joined the Dollars site on 27th June, 2010 and within the following week began frequenting the chat. Since first visiting the chat, Lia has acquired herself a dog (Hachiko), a soul/son (Dotachin), an imaginary friend (Bluedude), a little brother (Aki), a... something (PinkIzaya) not really sure what she is to Lia, and a devoted worshipper or two (Raexa and Takkun). She also has a tendency to have a god complex - built up from early incidents with Izaya aka Cereal Box being God themselves and Lia not being allowed to do anything. But by this point Izaya has claimed Lia as their pet, despite this she still frequently has her God complex moments. Tendencies Smiting In a desperate attempt to be different Lia uses her "smiting" powers rather than the ban hammer. And no, the smiting is not done with the ban hammer, it is merely another aspect of her god complex. Usually Lia only uses this power for removal of ghosts, and those unsavoury few who decide to piss the majority of the room off. Occasionally, but more frequently as of late, she has been seen using her smiting powers a bit excessively, due to other members overexciting her. There is also a tendency to "smite" lurkers. Lia has a distaste for those who just sit in a room without contributing at all to the conversation. Scissors Along with occasional other sharp objects, Lia will tend to throw scissors at various people, especially Luneth34 who decided to steal Haruka as her best friend. Despite Lia's desperate attempts to stab Luneth to death, it still lives on as a genderless being. Black Holes Sometime between 11/07/10 - 17/07/10 Lia decided she has the power to summon a black hole, and uses this power to amuse herself when she is not amused with certain people. It helps her to keep her random smiting under control. For a select few Lia will use the black hole to help them out of a situation. On the 23rd of July, 2010, Raisu decided to explode the black hole because they didn't like being in there. Later on after some emotional distress, on Lia's part, Raisu decided to recreate a new black hole for her. 26th of July, 2010: Lia, Orihara, BlueShizou, Bluedude, Takkun, Kface and the black hole found themselves in an oven. Due to the extreme heat levels in the oven, multiple people stripped off their clothes. Suddenly Lia realised her black hole was melting. BlueShizou tried helping it by using his "sexiness", but mentioned this too late, as it had already turned to molten black hole. Following Bluedude cannonballing into the molten, BlueShizou decided to make love to it, and nine months later, with everyone still in the oven, a new, baby black hole was born. Despite BlueShizou being the father, Lia has taken custody of the black hole, but allows BlueShizou to visit it. Though not long after this compromise was made, BlueShizou proceeded to pat the black hole and was sucked in. BlueShizou's location has since been unknown, and Lia is considered the black holes legal guardian, due to it's mother dying during contraception/birth over a nine month period. Sugar When the room becomes quiet yet there is still an amount of people there, Lia will throw sugar at the inhabitants, if she is bored enough. You are not supposed to eat the sugar. Lia needs to replenish her supply of sugar. Last but not Least: ofuro On approximately the 16th/17th of July, Lia decided instead of swearing she would begin to say ofuro instead. This is related to a law put in where she lives IRL that allows police to fine people $100 for swearing. But, not all the times Lia is found saying ofuro is because she is swearing, she also began using it in actual reference to bathing/cleansing when Aki was feeling fabulous and decided to be pink. This is related to Lia having a strong dislike for pink, and so when another user decided to change to pink, Lia freaked out and yelled "OFURO OFURO. CLEANSE THE PINK!" then banned the person (She later apologised to this person). : (Note: ofuro; おふろ: Japanese for bath.) Acts upon Lia Sitting on Lia This trend was started by Bluedude and has since been followed by other users, under the belief Lia's lap is "comfortable" and "soft". Lia is only really happy with Bluedude and/or Hachiko sitting on her. Lia does not like 'pile up's' in which three or more people sit on her. If this happens, she usually faints. Warning Excessive colour of icon changing and showing affection under the colour used normally by Aki may break Lia. Extra Info Dollars Forum Name: Lianaet Youtube: Lianaet1 Category:Users